wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Do Stanisława Ignacego Witkiewicza
Początki mego rysowania gubią się w mgle mitologicznej. Jeszcze nie umiałem mówić, gdy pokrywałem już wszystkie papiery i brzegi gazet gryzmołami, które wzbudzały uwagę otoczenia. Były to z początku same powozy z końmi. Proceder jazdy powozem wydawał mi się pełen wagi i utajonej symboliki. Około szóstego, siódmego roku życia powracał w moich rysunkach wciąż na nowo obraz dorożki z nastawioną budą, płonącymi latarniami, wyjeżdżającej z nocnego lasu. Obraz ten należy do żelaznego kapitału mojej fantazji, jest on jakimś punktem węzłowym wielu uchodzących w głąb szeregów. Do dziś dnia nie wyczepałem jego metafizycznej zawartości. Widok konia dorożkarskiego nie stracił po dziś dzień dla mnie na fascynacji i wzburzającej mocy. Schizoidalna jego anatomia pełna na wszystkich końcach rogów, węzłów, sęków i sterczyn została jak gdyby wstrzymana w rozwoju w chwili, gdy chciała się jeszcze dalej rozróść i rozgałęzić. A i powóz jest wytworem schizoidalnym, wynikłym z tej samej zasady anatomicznej – wieloczłonkowy, fantastyczny, zrobiony z blach powyginanych jak płetwy, ze skóry końskiej i ogromnych kół-klekotek. Nie wiem, skąd w dzieciństwie dochodzimy do pewnych obrazów o rozstrzygającym dla nas znaczeniu. Grają one rolę tych nitek w roztworze, dokoła których krystalizuje się dla nas sens świata. Do tych obrazów należy jeszcze u mnie obraz dziecka niesionego przez ojca przez przestrzenie ogromnej nocy, rozmawiającego z ciemnością. Ojciec tuli je, zamyka w ramionach, odgradza od żywiołu, który mówi i mówi, ale dla dziecka ramiona te są przezroczyste, noc dosięga je w nich i poprzez pieszczoty ojca słyszy ono nieustannie jej straszliwe perswazje. I znękane, pełne fatalizmu, odpowiada na indagacje nocy, z tragiczną gotowością, całkiem zaprzedane wielkiemu żywiołowi, od którego nie ma ucieczki. Są treści niejako dla nas przeznaczone, przygotowane, czekające na nas na samym wstępie życia. Tak recypowałem balladę Goethego w wieku ośmiu lat z jej całą metafizyką. Poprzez na wpół zrozumiałą niemczyznę pochwyciłem, przeczułem sens i wstrząśnięty do głębi płakałem, gdy mi ją matka czytała. Takie obrazy stanowią program, statuują żelazny kapitał ducha, dany nam bardzo wcześnie w formie przeczuć i na wpół świadomych doznań. Zdaje mi się, że cała reszta życia upływa nam na tym, by zinterpretować te wglądy, przełamać je w całej treści, którą zdobywamy, przeprowadzić przez całą rozpiętość intelektu, na jaką nas stać. Te wczesne obrazy wyznaczają artystom granice ich twórczości. Twórczość ich jest dedukcją z gotowych założeń. Nie odkrywają już potem nic nowego, uczą się tylko coraz lepiej rozumieć sekret powierzony im na wstępie i twórczość ich jest nieustanną egzegezą, komentarzem do tego jednego wersetu, który im był zadany. Zresztą sztuka nie rozwiązuje tego sekretu do końca. Pozostaje on nierozwikłany. Węzeł, na który dusza została zasupłana, nie jest fałszywym węzłem, rozchodzącym się za pociągnięciem końca. Przeciwnie, coraz ciaśniej się zwęźla. Manipulujemy przy nim, śledzimy bieg nici, szukamy końca i z tych manipulacyj powstaje sztuka. Na pytanie, czy w rysunkach moich przejawia się ten sam wątek, co w prozie, odpowiedziałbym twierdząco. Jest to ta sama rzeczywistość, tylko różne jej wycinki. Materiał, technika działają tutaj jako zasada selekcji. Rysunek zakreśla ciaśniejsze granice swym materiałem niż proza. Dlatego sądzę, że w prozie wypowiedziałem się pełniej. Od pytania, czy potrafiłbym filozoficznie zinterpretować rzeczywistość Sklepów cynamonowych, najchętniej chciałbym się uchylić. Sądzę, że zracjonalizowanie widzenia rzeczy tkwiącego w dziele sztuki równa się zdemaskowaniu aktorów, jest końcem zabawy, jest zubożeniem problematyki dzieła. Nie dlatego, żeby sztuka była logogryfem z ukrytym kluczem, a filozofia tym samym logogryfem – rozwiązywanym. Różnica jest głębsza. W dziele sztuki nie została jeszcze przerwana pępowina łącząca je z całością naszej problematyki, krąży tam jeszcze krew tajemnicy, końce naczyń uchodzą w noc otaczającą i wracają stamtąd pełne ciemnego fluidu. W filozoficznej interpretacji mamy już tylko wypruty z całości problematyki preparat anatomiczny. Mimo to sam ciekaw jestem, jak brzmiałoby w formie dyskursywnej credo filozoficzne Sklepów cynamonowych. Będzie to raczej próba opisu rzeczywistości tam danej aniżeli jej uzasadnienie. Sklepy cynamonowe dają pewną receptę na rzeczywistość, statuują pewien specjalny rodzaj substancji. Substancja tamtejszej rzeczywistości jest w stanie nieustannej fermentacji, kiełkowania, utajonego życia. Nie ma przedmiotów martwych, twardych, ograniczonych. Wszystko dyfunduje poza swoje granice, trwa tylko na chwilę w pewnym kształcie, ażeby go przy pierwszej sposobności opuścić. W zwyczajach i sposobach bycia tej rzeczywistości przejawia się pewnego rodzaju zasada – panmaskarady. Rzeczywistość przybiera pewne kształty tylko dla pozoru, dla żartu, dla zabawy. Ktoś jest człowiekiem, a ktoś karakonem, ale ten kształt nie sięga istoty, jest tylko rolą na chwilę przyjętą, tylko naskórkiem, który za chwilę zostanie zrzucony. Statuowany jest tu pewien skrajny monizm substancji, dla której poszczególne przedmioty są jedynie maskami. Życie substancji polega na zużywaniu niezmiernej ilości masek. Ta wędrówka form jest istotą życia. Dlatego z substancji tej emanuje aura jakiejś panironii. Obecna tam jest nieustannie atmosfera kulis, tylnej strony sceny, gdzie aktorzy po zrzuceniu kostiumów zaśmiewają się z patosu swych ról. W samym fakcie istnienia poszczególnego zawarta jest ironia, nabieranie, język po błazeńsku wystawiony. (Tu jest, zdaje mi się, pewien punkt styczny między Sklepami a światem Twych kompozycyj malarskich i scenicznych). Jaki jest sens tej uniwersalnej deziluzji rzeczywistości – nie potrafię powiedzieć. Twierdzę tylko, że byłaby ona nie do zniesienia, gdyby nie doznawała odszkodowania w jakiejś innej dymensji. W jakiś sposób doznajemy głębokiej satysfakcji z tego rozluźnienia tkanki rzeczywistości, jesteśmy zainteresowani w tym bankructwie realności. Mówiono o destrukcyjnej tendencji książki. Być może, że z punktu widzenia pewnych ustalonych wartości – tak jest. Ale sztuka operuje w głębi przedmoralnej, w punkcie, gdzie wartość jest dopiero in statu nascendi. Sztuka jako spontaniczna wypowiedź życia stawia zadania etyce – nie przeciwnie. Gdyby sztuka miała tylko potwierdzać, co skądinąd już zostało ustalone – byłaby niepotrzebna. Jej rolą jest być sondą zapuszczoną w bezimienne. Artysta jest aparatem rejestrującym procesy w głębi, gdzie tworzy się wartość. Destrukcja? Ale fakt, że treść ta stała się dziełem sztuki, oznacza, że afirmujemy ją, że nasze spontaniczne głębie wypowiedziały się za nią. Do jakiego rodzaju należą Sklepy cynamonowe? Jak je zaklasyfikować? Uważam, Sklepy za powieść autobiograficzną. Nie dlatego tylko, że jest pisana w pierwszej osobie i że można w niej dopatrzyć się pewnych zdarzeń i przeżyć z dzieciństwa autora. Są one autobiografią albo raczej genealogią duchową, genealogią kat’exochen, gdyż ukazują rodowód duchowy aż do tej głębi, gdzie uchodzi on w mitologię, gdzie gubi się w mitologicznym majaczeniu. Zawsze czułem, że korzenie indywidualnego ducha, dostatecznie daleko w głąb ścigane, gubią się w mitycznym jakimś mateczniku. To jest dno ostateczne, poza które niepodobna już wyjść. Imponującą realizację artystyczną tej myśli znalazłem później w Jakubowych historiach T. Manna, gdzie przeprowadzona ona jest w skali monumentalnej. Mann pokazuje, jak na dnie wszystkich zdarzeń ludzkich, gdy wyłuskać je z plewy czasu i wielości, ukazują się pewne praschematy, „historie”, na których te zdarzenia formują się w wielkich powtórzeniach. U Manna są to historie biblijne, odwieczne mity Babilonii i Egiptu. Ja starałem się w skromniejszej mej skali odnaleźć własną, prywatną mitologię, własne „historie”, własny mityczny rodowód. Tak jak starożytni wyprowadzali swych przodków z mitologicznych małżeństw z bogami, tak uczyniłem próbę statuowania dla siebie jakiejś mitycznej generacji antenatów, fikcyjnej rodziny, z której wywodzę mój ród prawdziwy. W jakiś sposób „historie” te są prawdziwe, reprezentują moją manierę życia, mój los szczególny. Dominantą tego losu jest głęboka samotność, odcięcie od spraw codziennego życia. Samotność jest tym odczynnikiem, doprowadzającym rzeczywistość do fermentacji, do strącenia osadu figur i kolorów. Kategoria:Bruno Schulz Kategoria:Publicystyka